


One Off

by fallinshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing, oh god so so smutty, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallinshawn/pseuds/fallinshawn
Summary: you and shawn loath one another, but in one heated moment, all the anger turns into sexual tension.





	One Off

“You’re such a fucking asshole.” I moaned against his lips, my fingers gripping at his chocolate locks and he grunted into my mouth, my teeth nibbling on his bottom lip and his grip on my ass tightened as he slammed me into the wall. **  
**

His lips left mine, sloppy kisses patterned down my neck as he nipped at the tender skin. “Back at you.” He grunted, hands tearing my shirt open and my bra off my chest. I shrieked at him, pushing him and causing him to set me down on my feet.

“I liked that shirt.” I spat through gritted teeth. He shrugged his shoulders, eyes dark with lust as he stared at my bare chest. “I didn’t.” He commented, a small whine falling from my lips and I jumped toward him, pushing him onto his bed and straddling his waist.

His lips were quick to attach to mine, in a wet and passionate kiss, his hands fumbling with the zipper of my jeans. I began to grow impatient, detaching my lips from his and shoving him so he lay on his back, staring up at me.

I climbed off his lap, unbuttoning my pants and he threw his hands behind his head, watching my movements with a wicked grin. I rolled my eyes at him, bending over between his legs and running my hands up his toned torso, causing him to shudder beneath me.

I leant forward, my hands on his cock as I purposely fumbled around with his zipper. “Wipe that smirk off your face, Mendes.” I demanded in a teasing tone, a grunt sound from the back of his throat as I pushed myself off him.

I tore his pants off him, his boxers following and I took my time to appreciate the view. His cock stood tall, tip red and leaving with precum. I knelt between his open legs that hung off the end of his bed, my small hands wrapping around his big length and he hissed out.

I wrapped my lips around his head, swirling my tongue over his soaked slit and moaning around him at the taste of his salty precum. Shawn’s hands found my head, his fingers tangling in my hair and he guided me further and further down his length until his tip hit the back of my throat.

I hollowed my cheeks, my eyes watering at the lack of oxygen I was receiving and he quickly pulled me off him, sitting up and grabbing my waist. “Sit on my face.” He spoke, my eyes glistening like a wildfire.

I pushed him back down, climbing up his body. My legs were either side of his head, my core hovering over his face when he gripped my thighs and stared up at me. “Turn around.” My stomach broke out into somersaults and I smirked down at him.

He grabbed my thighs, shifting my body above him until I was facing the rest of his body. Shaw grabbed my ass, one hand pressed the small of my back so I bent down on him, my pussy now in his line of sight and his cock in mine.

I let out an excited hum, one hand by his knee as I held myself up, while the other grasped his hard cock, tearing a moan from his chest and his breath fanned over my dripping core. I sighed out in pleasure, pushing myself closer to him and kitten licking over his red tip.

Shawn let out a choked moan, before he flattened his tongue against my core, swirling it through my folds and I cried out in pleasure. Both hands kneading my ass as he held me still above him.

I wrapped my lips around his shaft, sinking down until he hit the back of my throat and I pumped what didn’t fit. Shawn’s lips attached to my clit, sucking furiously as his tongue flicked over the sensitive nub. I cried out around him, my loud moans causing his cock to twitch in my mouth and he whimpered against me.

It was a constant loop, a chain reaction. His moans spurred on mine, mine tearing new ones from him, until we were both shaking against one another. The coil in my stomach began to tighten, his cock twitching against my tongue.

I mustered up as much strength as I could and pulled myself away, climbing off him so I was now straddling his lap with both hands pressed on his chest. Shawn smirked up at me with hooded eyes, his face contorting and jaw dropping as I sunk down on his oversensitive cock.

My mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ shape, and I reveled in the feeling of him stretching me to euphorically. Shawn gripped my hips, rocking me back and forth as he thrusted up, hitting deeper and deeper until he hit against my g-spot.

“Shawn! Fuck!” I cried out, my vision blurring and dotting and my nails clawed down his chest. “There it is.” He grunted with a smirk, proud that he found my g-spot and he flipped the both of us over, tugging my leg over his shoulder so he could bury himself deeper and deeper.

Shawn surged his hips forward, a loud gasp tearing through my throat and my hands dripped at his biceps, nails clawing his flawless skin and he hissed out in both pain and pleasure. With each thrust, his pace grew faster and harder, his cock surging deeper and my release coming closer.

I was on the edge, crying out his name and tearing at his back and shoulders. Shawn hid his face in my neck, teeth biting at my skin and tears threatened to spill at the amount of pleasure when he snuck a hand between our bodies and rubbed figure eights on my over sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Shawn! I’m cuming!” I cried out, my vision spotting and my walls clenched tightly around him. He grunted in my ear, picking up his pace. “Cum.” He growled, his words a demanding tone, and I obeyed. The coil in my stomach snapped, my arousal coating his cock as he thrusted one final time before his release followed.

He pulled out just in time, finishing on my stomach and chest while panting out a string of profanities. Shawn fell beside me, his hands on his chest while the both of us stared at my bedroom ceiling, trying to catch our breaths.

He turned his head to me, his hard gaze burning into the side of my face. “This was a one off.” He sighed, a scoff leaving my lips and I stood up, wrapping a bed sheet around me and turning to him with a grimace.

“I still hate you.” I noted, his smile now growing as he stood from my bed and redressed himself in a matter of seconds. “Trust me, I still hate you too, baby.” I squinted at the nickname, my arms folded over my chest.

Shawn smirked, winking at me one last time before grabbing his bag and leaving my bedroom, and then my home.


End file.
